Wiggly Science Theater 3000
Wiggly Science Theater 3000 is a crossover series between Mystery Science Theater 3000 and The Wiggles. Plot Dr Waggester And TV's Dorothy Want To Take Over The World, So They Turn The Wiggles And Captain Feathersword In Robots And Trap Them In The Satellite Of Love Where They Watch And Make Fun Of Bad Movies Characters Main *Jeffbot (repainted and refurbished version of KTMA Crow) *Anthony Servo (repainted and refurbished version of KTMA Tom Servo) *Gregbot (repainted Season 1 Cambot) *Murraybot (repainted Shadowrama Gyspy) Major *Captain Feathersword the Robot Pirate (Repainted And Rebuilt Mike's Robot) *Dr. Waggester *TV's Dorothy *Gyspy *Tom Servo *Crow T. Robot *Mike Nelson *Joel Robinson *Jonah Heston *Helmutt Crousoe *Emily Crenshaw *Dr. Clayton Forrester *TV's Frank Minor *Cambot *Professor Bobo *Timmy the Robot (the Shadowrama Crow) *Pearl Forrester *Observer *Torgo *Nuvenna *Mr.B Natural *Dr. Laurence Erhardt *Mike Nelson (Mirror Universe) (Only In "Last of The Wild Horses") *Clayton Forrester and TV's Frank (mirror) (Only In "Last of The Wild Horses") *Tom Servo (Mirror Universe) (Only In "Last of The Wild Horses") *Crow (Mirror Universe) (Only In "Last of The Wild Horses") *Gyspy (Mirror Universe) ( Only In "Last of The Wild Horses") *Giant Tom Servo *Jan In The Pan *Magic Voice *Kinga Forrester *Tv's Son Of Tv's Frank/Max *Sythina *Bone Heads *Ardy *M Waverly *Growler *Crimson Weirdo *Matt Claude Van Damne *Mega-Sythina *Captain Feathersword (only in second and last episodes) ( Also Mentioned In Theme Song) *The Wiggles (only in first and last episodes) (Also Mentioned In Theme Song) The Theme Song (Simlar to MST3K Season 6-7's Theme Song) In the not too distant future Way down in Deep 13 Dr.Waggester And TV's Dorothy Were Hatching A Evil Scheme They Hired The Wiggles And Captain Feathersword Just Some Regular Joes They Didn't Like There Experiment Needed A Good Test Case So They Conked Them On The Noggin And They Shot Them Into Space (Get....Us.....Down!) We'll Send Them Cheesy Movies The Worst We Can Find (La La La) They'll Have To Sit and Watch Them All And We'll Monitor their Minds (La La La) Now Keep In Mind They Can't Control Where The Movies Begin Or End So They'll Try To Keep Their Sanity With The Help of Their Robot Friends Robot Roll Call: Cambot! (You're on!) Gypsy! (Hi, girl!) Tom Servo! (Check me out!) Crooooow! (That's one "o!") If You're Wondering How They Eat And Breath And Other Science Facts (La La La) Then Repeat To Yourself It's Just a Show I Should Really Just Relax For Wiggly Science Theater 3000 Notes: The Four Main Characters Are The Ones Who Go In The Theater To Watch The Movie (Except In The 1st Part Of "Last Of The Wild Horses", Where Mirror Universe Clayton Forrester And TV's Frank Were Watching) Anthony Servo Sits In The Theater Where Tom Servo Sat In The Original MST3K And Riffs Like Him Jeffbot Sits In The Theater Where Crow Sat In The Original MST3K And Riffs Like Him Gregbot Sits In The Theater Where Joel/Mike Would Sit In The Orginal MST3K (Execpt In "Quest Of The Delta Knights" Where Dr.Waggster Breifly Switches Places With Gregbot) And Riffs Like Joel Murraybot Sits In The Theater Next To Anthony Servo And Riffs Like Mike Nelson Captain Feathersword The Robot Pirate Doesn't Go In The Theater (Like Gypsy In The Original MST3K) (Execpt In "Hercules And The Captive Women", Where He Tries) The Show Airs On Comedy Central, Sci-fi Channel (Channels That Showed MST3K) And Disney Channel ( where The Wiggles Was Orginally Shown) Episodes: #Pilot ( The Green Slime) #Here comes Captain Feathersword! (The Crawling Eye) #Manos: The Hands of Fate #Werewolf #The Wiggles Movie #Danger!! Death Ray! #Earth Vs The Spider #Daddy-O #Beginning Of The End #Eegah #The Killer Shrews #Last Of The Wild Horses #Godzilla Vs Megalon #Godzilla Vs The Sea Monster #I Accuse My Parents #The Wild World Of Batwoman #Attack Of The Giant Leeches #Robot Holocaust #Night Of The Blood Beast #Gorgo #Quest Of The Delta Knights #Santa Claus Conquers The Martians #Time Of The Apes #The Mad Monster #Teenage Crime Wave #Fugitive Alien #Gamera #Star Force: Fugitive Alien 2 #Gamera Vs Gaos #Gamera Vs Zigra #Gamera vs Barugon #Gamera vs Guiron #Pod People #Master Ninja #Master Ninja 2 #Castle Of Fu Manchu #The Amazing Colossal Man #War of the Colossal Beast #Mighty Jack #Red Zone Cuba #Fire Madiens From Outer Space #Hercules And The Captive Women #Rocketship X-M #Operation Double 007 #The Indestuctable Man #The Atomic Brain #Invasion Of The Neptune Men #SST Death Flight #Legend of the Dinosaurs #Superdome #Cosmic Princess #Humanoid Woman #Lost Contient #The Last Chase #Moon Zero Two #The Millon Eyes Of Sumaru #Revenge of The Mysterions From Mars #Invaders From The Deep #Women Of The Prehistoric Planet #The Magic Voyage Of Sinbad #Hercules (1953) #The Unearthly #Hercules Against The Moon Men #The Human Duplicators #Tormented #Angel's Revenge #The Beatniks #The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living And Became Mixed Up Zombies #This Island Earth #Racket Girls #Bride Of The Monster #Hercules Unchained #Santa Claus (Mexican) #The Robot Vs The Aztec Mummy #The Saga Of The Viking Women And Their Voyage To The Waters Of The Sea Serpent #The Corpse Vanishes #The Amazing Transparent Man #Swamp Diamonds #The Crawling Hand #Manhunt In Space #Crash Of The Moons #Monster A Go Go #Cave Dwellers #The Brute Man #The Sword And The Dragon #Untamed Youth #It Conquered The World #The Painted Hills #The Black Scorpion #The Day The Earth Froze #The Magic Sword #Secert Agent Super Dragon #The Beast Of Yucca Flats #Invasion USA #The Girl In Lover's Lane #City Limits #The Rebel Set #Bloodlust #Girls Town #Gunslinger #Being From Another Planet #Warrior Of The Lost World #Zombie Nightmare #Deathstalker And The Warriors Of Hell #Teenage Strangler #Space Travelers #The Dead Talk Back #The Creeping Terror #Stranded In Space #The Screaming Skull #Rocket Attack USA #The Slime People #Reptilicus #San Fransico International #Alien From L.A. #Colloasus And The Headhunters #Wild Rebels #Cry Wilderness #Starcrash #The Time Travlers #The Loves Of Herclues #Wizards Of The Lost Kingdom #Wizards Of The Lost Kingdom 2 #Yongary, Monster From The Deep #The Christmas That Almost Wasn't #At The Earth's Core #The Beast Of Hollow Mountain #Little Red Riding Hood (Mexican) # Avalanche #Carnival Magic #Invasion Of The Animal People #Code Name Diamond Head #The Land That Time Forgot #The Skydivers #The Violent Years #Elimnators #The Starfighters #The Hellcats #The Sidehackers #Horrors Of Spider Island #Kitten With A Whip #Ring Of Terror #High School Big Shot #Track Of The Moon Beast #Projected Man #The Incredible Melting Man #Escape 2000 #Phantom Planet #Hobgoblins #Project Moonbase #The Sinster Urge #Robot Monster #I Was A Teenage Werewolf #Merlin's Shop Of Mystical Wonders #It Lives By Night #Outlaw Of Gor #Boggy Creek II: The Legend Continues #The Girl In The Gold Boots #Blood Waters Of Dr.Z #The Final Sacrifice #Parts: The Clonus Horror #Future War #Hamlet (German Black And White) #Devil Fish #Touch Of Satan #The Space Children #Agent For H.A.R.M #Final Justice #Village Of The Giants #Samson Vs The Vampire Woman #Laserblast #Revenge Of The Creature #The Leech Woman #The Thing That Wouldn't Die #Mac And Me #Atlantic Rim #The Day Time Ended #Killer Fish #Lords Of The Deep #Ator #Gamera VS Viras #Gamera VS Jiger #Gamera Super Monster #Argoman #Deathstalker 2 #The Brain #World Without End #No Retreat No Surrender #Circus Of Horrors Category:Shows Category:TV series